


Secret Lovers

by arlisity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlisity/pseuds/arlisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was forbidden, so they'll have to be secret lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. Hope you enjoy. I'm not good at writing so -_-

She looked in the mirrow one more time as she headed towards her dorm window. It was already passed curfew, and there were too many lights in the halls. She could easily be caught, and she wasn't one to be breaking the rules. In fact, she would always strictly enforce them. She looked both ways, making sure all the lights were turned off as she jumped off the ledge and her feet landed swiftly on the ground. Thank God she only lived on the second floor. 

-

It was even harder for him, beging a fugitive and all. He had an extra tough time escaping the girls' taunting. They all knew it was true, so the girls make it their job to embarress him even more. But, if it weren't for them, he wouldn't get to meet her. The only time they meet is on coincidence, and it's mainly for work purposes. He really just wanted to meet her so they could spend time together. When he doesn't have to run away for his life.

He stopped running as soon as he reached their secret meeting place: a glistening pond in the middle of the forest. He leaned against the tree as he waited for her to come. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to come face-to-face with a beautiful sight.

The women had her scarlet hair curled to perfection as she wore a tight, white, button down shirt and shorts. He was never one for formality, and neither was she. He was wearing a sleeve-less bnavy blue shirt with black jeans. 

They instantly clasped their lips together as his hands snake around her waist. One of her hands went around his neck while the other was on his chest.

-

Though they only get to see each other in the light of the moon, they enjoyed every minute of it. They couldn't risk going out in public, both fearing for each others safety. Ih he was seen, he would be sent to jail. Is she was seen with him, she would get accused of housing a fugitive and sent to jail too.

So, for the time being, they had spend their time as Secret Lovers.


End file.
